


Therapy At The Brothel

by kittyface27



Series: Romance Stories (AcexMarco, ZoroxLuffy, ShanksxMakino) [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is desperate for somebody, Ace's first time, Crying During Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sabo is Dead, Soft Porn, ace is sad, brothel, he's so sweet and understanding, marco helps Ace, marco is male prostitute, marco is sweet, mouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Ace is lonely after his brother dies, all he wants is somebody to touch him, even if it's through paid sex that definitely didn't turn out like he had thought. Soft porn with feelings.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Romance Stories (AcexMarco, ZoroxLuffy, ShanksxMakino) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Therapy At The Brothel

Ace shyly walked into the furthest brothel from home, not knowing if other men could do that or not. He wasn't into women and didn't want to have sex with one. But this wasn't exactly a romantic way to lose his virginity. Truthfully, he just wanted to be touched, held, even if it was during sex he was to pay for.

He had a hood on when he walked inside with a pouch of money, not knowing how much it cost. He walked to the desk, and asked what he was supposed to do. There were a lot of women there, waiting to have their turn it seemed. He was directed to another room, where other men were, seeming to wait for _their_ turns, too.

Ace paid for the sex in advance. He was worried. He'd never actually had sex before. Maybe whoever was going to be with him would know how. But would they want to top? Ace wasn't confident enough to top, he knew. He was sure it would be an awkward event, but he wanted to try.

When it was his turn, a shirtless man with lose pants on came over, blonde hair on his head, very muscular and attractive. Ace's number was called, as none of the customers gave their names. He was nervous and fidgety when he followed the attractive man down the hall and into a room.

Ace was gestured to the bed, and was told they were clean sheets. Ace nodded, and sat down. The man didn't give his name, so Ace asked. "I'm not supposed to give my name to customers," he said, taking off his shirt.

"Oh, okay," Ace said a bit awkwardly. The man gestured for Ace to take his clothes off, but saw the nervous look on the young man's face, and told him to take his time if he needed it. Almost instantly, his attitude had shifted. Maybe he could tell Ace was a scared virgin or something, and was pitying him.

Ace took some deep breaths before taking his clothes off awkwardly. He sat on the bed, nervous but slightly excited for something new. "Do you want to top?" the man asked, sitting next to Ace but not super close. Ace said he thought he'd be bad at it. "Have you ever done it before, or is this your first time? Please be honest."

"It's my first time…" Ace said, sounding ashamed almost. The man smiled and said he'd had first timers before. And it was nothing to be ashamed of. Ace was surprised with his attitude. He'd expected to just be thrown on the bed and fucked or something. Ace nodded, and decided to follow his lead.

He instructed, "Lay down on your back and spread your legs a bit. If we don't have you prepared properly, it will hurt and not be enjoyable." Ace nodded, but was embarrassed to spread his legs, even though the man must have done this many, many times. He had a bottle by the bed and opened the cap before putting some of he liquid on his fingers. "It will feel strange and uncomfortable at first, but try to relax your body. It will make it easier."

Ace nodded, and bit his lip when the first slick finger entered. It did feel weird and uncomfortable, but he did his best to relax. "Good, keep it up," the man encouraged. Ace nodded, and it took a while for the second finger to be added, which took longer than the first, scissoring him a bit so he was stretched more.

Considering the size of the man, Ace would need to be much loser that he had been before. "Ready for the third?" he asked, and Ace nodded. The third one didn't hurt so bad, as the two fingers had done a good job. He crooked his fingers inside of Ace, and he gasped. "That's your prostate, the thing that feels the best," he said simply.

The three fingers weren't painful, and he even added his pinky to them a few minutes after the third finger entered. He asked if Ace was feeling any pain, not wanting to start if he wasn't prepared enough. He shook his head, saying he felt fine. "Okay, are you ready? You can wait a bit more if you need."

Ace said he was ready, though his voice wavered. It was the truth, he was just nervous. The man nodded, and put the slippery liquid on his dick, and spread Ace's legs a bit more. He was so embarrassed, but that left his mind when the man started to push inside. It made Ace squeak, but it didn't hurt too bad. Just a bit uncomfortable.

The man waited for him to adjust, his breathing to even out before he started to thrust slowly, gently. It really wasn't how Ace expected he would be treated when he came here, but he was happy the man was being gentle and not rough. It didn't hurt, it felt good, and Ace worked to keep in his moans. "You can moan all you want, I'm sure you can hear everyone else." And he could, heard moans from other rooms and it made him blush. The man continued to thrust as he licked up Ace's cheek and jaw, blowing on his ear and knowing how to fluster and please Ace well.

He continued to be slow, and gave no indication he wanted it to be differently. He didn't take full control or anything, and seemed to be paying attention to Ace's body language. He was really nice. But when he was started to moan louder, and he had the man's hands run down his chest, Ace started to cry.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked in concern, stopping his movement. Ace shook his head, apologizing for crying. "Did something happen making this unenjoyable? We can stop if you need." He didn't sound irritated at all about stopping if Ace confirmed he didn't want to do anymore.

He wasn't in the mood anymore, really. He didn't feel the need to come, this was good enough. Even if he paid for it, he was sort of in another person's arms. He hadn't been for weeks. Never hugged or anything. Sabo was the only family he loved, his only friend and he was dead and gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I haven't been touched in too long," he said in embarrassment, the man still resting inside him, staying completely still. He asked if he meant he hadn't been romantically touched on awhile. "No… my brother died… and I h-have nobody else who will hug me or anything. They all never touch, just ignore me," Ace said, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The man looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry that happened, and I'm sorry for your loss. If you want, I know I shouldn't, but I could talk to you about everything. You're still paying for two hours, and we have another hour or so left."

Ace nodded, sniffling, and the man pulled out, not seeming bothered really. Ace appreciated that he didn't make him feel like he was nuisance. The guy got the lube off his dick and dressed, even if he was still hard. Ace wiped off his butt and dressed as well, both sitting on the bed as Ace spilled his heart out. The man listened to it the whole time, and rubbed Ace's shoulder simply.

He was so nice, really. Once the two hours was up, Ace felt much better. "My name is Marco," Marco said. "If you ever want to come back, I'll be happy to take you somewhere else," he added sincerely. Ace gave his name with a smile, and said he would come see him again for sure. Marco smiled and took the sheets off the bed while Ace left.

Marco was kind, and it really hadn't been what he expected when he came, but much better. He felt happy as he returned to his lonely life as the prince. But he had something to look forward to. "Sabo, I found somebody who wants to be in my company," he said quietly in his bedroom, looking at his brother's portrait. He smiled softly, thinking of Marco and his kind words.


End file.
